Wood and coal stoves have been used very extensively for more than 100 years for space heating and cooking. These stoves continue to be used in the United States especially in remote locations. In many third world countries these types of stoves are very common. A typical wood or coal stove 2 is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. This particular stove is portable in that a mule can easily transport it. Its principal components are combustion chamber 4, cooking top 3, and smoke pipe 6. This unit also comprises a removable hot water tank 8 with spigot 10.
Oil and gas stoves normally operate at a fixed BTU rating and temperature is controlled by a thermostat, which turns the stove on, and off. A particular feature of coal and wood stoves which distinguishes them from typical oil or gas stoves and furnaces is that the heat produced can be extremely variable. The stove pipe of a typical wood or coal stove can get so hot from the exhaust gases that it glows red.
Thermoelectric devices are well known and have been commercially available for about 30 years. One such module is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,656 that is incorporated herein by reference. Its dimensions are 21/2 inches.times.21/2 inches.times.1/4 inch and with a temperature difference of 360 degrees F will produce 14 Watts at 13/4 volts.
At many locations both in the United States and other countries where heating and cooking are done with wood or coal stoves, there is no convenient source of electricity.
What is need is a device for using stove pipe heat of a wood or coal stove for generation of electricity.